Springtime Circumstances - Alternate side chapters
by furrwolf
Summary: Just a few alternate side chapters to my main story "Springtime Circumstances". Those chapters do not really fit into the main story line and therefore get their special presentation here. Lots of smut and sex mostly. My readers should be familiar with the characters. This is "M" rated for a reason, although that really is not enough either. "MA" content ahead.


**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**WARNED you Three times in a row so you can´t tell me I didn´t WARN you.**

I didn´t upload this to the main story, because it´s just an alternative side chapter and wouldn´t fit into the rest of the story **"Springtime Circumstances"**, at all.

**This is a pure YAOI **chapter between two of my characters**: Max Wolfheart (Wolf) & Daniel Fangmeyer (Lion). **The ones who read the main story should be familiar with them ;)

I finally finished this, although it´s been easily a year since the story was at that point and I just thought you might want to read it.

This chapter contains hardcore smut, swear words, juices and a lot of graphical descriptions. That's why I warned you.

I advise to take a look at chapter 17 (High up in the Sky) of the main Story (Springtime Circumstances) again so you know what´s going on ;)

Have fun fapping.

* * *

**Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances (alternate side chapter)**

Bonus Chapter 17.5 – Letting off steam (Normal POV)

**READ THE F***ING WARNING ABOVE! :)**

After they were done with the dozens of interviews they had to face, they finally were able to leave the building they were hanging from just half an hour ago. Because they nearly shared the same way home, they went on their way together. It was quite a long way home from that building, and because they pretty much were the main topic of the city today, they got recognized by the citizens nearly all the time. Slowly but surely, it became a little annoying and the constant attention wasn´t helping against the stress from earlier either. But both of them stayed reasonably calm throughout the way, not losing their humor.

"I quite liked your idea with the sex-bar earlier" Daniel grinned at him, followed with a little sigh, "But even there we´re going to get noticed…"

"Yeah" the gray wolf agreed, "That´s really annoying right now. I wasn´t even joking on that, I really could have used it right now, and I wouldn't have been picky either…"

"I´m not even that tired right now…" Daniel added to the discussion about their pretty similar conclusion of their situation, "I just sort of want to release stress at the moment…" he sighed.

Max nodded a little in agreement. Again, there were mammals pulling out their phones and began taking photos of them. The lion and the wolf where noticed immediately wherever they were going, they haven´t been able to change their clothing yet either, and it just was not stopping until Max stopped in front of a house entrance suddenly.

"That´s it" he told Daniel plainly, "Sorry buddy, here is where I live…gotta make the rest of your way alone from here…"

„Oh, that´s here?" the lion asked, sounding a little defeated, "Damn…I still got two blocks to go…"

"Well…sucks to be you then" the wolf grinned back.

"Yeah, yeah…love you too, asshole!"

For a short little moment Max kept on thinking about it, then he tilted his head a little with a chummy smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"I mean…you can join me for a cup of Coffee if you want…"

Daniel stopped it his tracks, thinking about it for himself for a moment. He had nothing to do anyways, so why not. He nodded thankfully and got back from the few little steps he went on already.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked, "My flat looks like shit right now anyways…"

"Haha, don´t expect my place to be very much better…" he chuckled while waving it off, "But at least the coffee machine works."

POV Daniel

The coffee was good. I liked his apartment as well, it was cozy. It had a quite large, cornered couch in the living room and we both easily had space to just lay down, stretch ourselves and relax. We just kept on chilling, nipping on our coffees and enjoyed the silence.

"Goddamn, what a day" I sighed after a little while.

"Yeah…"

I took a quick look over to him. He was just lying there and stared at the ceiling. I noticed that his body was a little tense as well, and he also couldn't find a position which was comfortable for very long, and I believed it even was because of the same reason why I had it. Stress. Stress and too many hormones because of that. Since he mentioned it, I couldn't get it out of my head again.

The biggest wish I had right now simply was to fuck something. Just like Max, I wouldn´t have been picky with who that was, but I just would grab my dick with my paws and stick it into any hole there was. It really was not like I was to shy or to lazy to visit an establishment of some sort, it was more like I really had enough of all the attention for today. I would be recognized anyways, and I was sick of it already. I understood Nick and Judy quite well suddenly.

As I kept on watching him from time to time, I was more focused on his crotch than on the rest of his body, strangely. But he also kept moving his paws around in that area, where his genitals where covered by his pants. He was just as pent up as I. I had no doubt about it anymore, and I sort of liked the idea. That turned me on even more at the moment. When I met his sister down in that sex club about a week ago, I really liked what I saw. Her body was gorgeous, well-shaped, her fur was beautiful, I really liked the fluffy wolf tail and the ears. I also quite liked her sort of humor, which I was used to a little because I worked with her brother every day, and there was no point in denying it, I fell in love with her a little.

But because we came this close to each other in the disaster that happened today, I even found him a little attractive all over sudden. Maybe I was just very horny, maybe it was just wrong to even think about it, but I would even do it with him right now, if I could tell him somehow. After everything that happened today, he would probably even understand it, probably he would even want it too.

"Do you like her?" I began our conversation once more.

"Jennifer?" he asked, "I wouldn´t say no if I had a chance" he grinned.

"She looks good!" I agreed with a chuckle, "Can´t deny it…even thinking about her turns me on…"

"Haha…you little fucker" he sighed, but he nodded also.

"Don´t tell me you wouldn´t" I grinned back, "Especially after that shit today!"

"I would" he confessed, "I really would put my dick into any hole there was right now, I really don't care. I really was thinking about going for a prostitute later…"

"I would too" I agreed, "But I don't want to go outside anymore. The whole city knows us now, and that is fucking stressful."

He nodded with a little sigh, and the way he looked at me, he really must be thinking the same thing I did. He already took a few closer looks at me and my body from time to time, just as I was, and the more I thought about it, the less I cared about what that meant.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" I asked him then, although I really thought that I would have the guts to do it.

At first, he grinned at me dirtily for a few seconds, because he immediately understood what I meant with that, but then he nodded seriously.

"I was just about to ask that as well" he confessed, "But yeah, I won´t say a single word."

I was indeed lucky that he was cool with that. And I guessed that he was lucky too because I really asked it. It showed that he really liked the idea.

"I´m not quite sure why, probably because I´m just horny, but I would fuck the shit out of you right now!" I told him with a big dirty grin.

"We´ll see about that…but I take it as a compliment I guess" he grinned back, "But you look quite fuckable too, kitten!"

"Oh really, do I?"

He just nodded with a little grin and got up into a sitting position by using his palms. I just couldn´t stop staring at the wolf anymore.

POV Max

I never even imagined having sex with another man in my once life, but right now I couldn´t think about anything that was bad about this. I was so horny right now, I would have fucked a hole in the wall if there was one. But I was pleased with my situation right now. He did not only accept it, he was totally into it as well. And he would keep his mouth shut anyways, that was for sure. Right now, I the only thing I cared about was what his throat must feel like when I pressed my cock into it. He must be thinking something quite similar to that as it looked like, because he didn´t need much more talk and started unbuckling his T-shirt already. I did the same without further ado.

„You´re not looking too bad either" he told me with a dirty smirk, "Although your sister would turn me on even more right now…"

"Keep your dirty paws of my sister" I warned him with a grin, as he began pushing me backwards against the sofa by surprise.

I began flexing my muscles and pushing back with a lot of force.

"Oh, you want to make a fight out if this, kitten?" I asked playfully.

We both were totally naked in the meanwhile, and touching and being this close to each other really felt exciting right now, I couldn´t deny it. His body was quite sexy, actually. We both were a little erect already, and he wasn´t ashamed of taking a closer look at me either. His surprisingly long and pointy feline cat penis presented itself in its full pride to me and I liked seeing that more than I thought initially. My own cock was slowly growing out of its sheath as well already, only the knot remained hidden inside for now. Over all, his penis was a little bigger than mine, but I couldn't tell if he was aware of the knot or not.

"Do you really think I´m going to be sucking first?" he asked with a big grin, as he stepped away and I stumbled forwards and past him because of that. He pulled me towards the sofa with all he got, but I remained stable and pushed back vigorously. This fighting was a lot of fun, and it was very exciting to come this close to his body.

"Oh yeah, that´s what I think, kitten! You´re the first one to get some dick into his mouth!"

The both of us were a little out of breath a little, but neither of us was giving in that easily. But then I caught him by surprise, got him unstable and sort of threw him onto the sofa with his back. For a second, he just kept on laying there and tried to catch his breath again. I used that moment, although I really was panting hardly for myself right now, and climbed on top of him quickly to pin him down onto the couch. Driven by my horniness, I placed my knees left and right besides his head and sat down with my ass right on his chest. I pinned his shoulders down with my paws and immobilized him completely therefore.

"You little fucker" he complained ironically, as I moved my rock-hard cock closer and closer to his face. I kept grinning down on him dirtily for a little while and he shook his head a little in unwillingness. I wiggled my tail a little in anticipation and noticed, that his dick also was hard as a rock right now. I slowly moved my crotch forwards on his chest a little more and my penis touched his snout for the first time. God, how good that felt already.

"Better watch out" he warned me, "You may have won now…"

"Oh, please! Don´t tell me you don´t like it" I grinned down on him, stroking his cock with my tail a little more, "You can´t wait for your treatment!"

"Fuck you!" he chuckled, as I grabbed my dick without a warning and lined it up with his maw.

"Alright, kitten" I told him, "Open up wide and swallow!" I ordered, "No teeth!"

I pushed against his lips a little harder and he still was trying to deny it. I loved that kind of dominance, it felt fantastically good. I already had poured a few drops of precum onto his snout. I lifted my ass up from his chest a little to work even more pressure against his lips and that felt even better.

"I fucking hate y-" he tried mumbling, but he had to open his mouth a little for that. That was the moment when my rock-hard penis finally got access to his mouth and slipped in nearly all the way to the knot.

It felt ten times better that I had anticipated it. It just felt wet, warm and incredibly nice. It just made me want to fuck him even more. Without giving him the chance to get used to it, I pressed more and more of my 6.4-inch cock into his throat and let him choke on it. He had no chance to do anything about it, I was first and he had to take it now.

"Fuck yes, that feels great" I told him, as I pushed my knot past his lips as well, "That´s what you get if you want to mess with me kitten! Now get all of that wolf cock down your throat!" I told him with a big grin, as I began humping his face from above, rocking his head against the pillow that was below him. Since he couldn´t answer me or make me shut up, I kept on talking just to humble even more. God that turned me on!

"Can you feel how my balls slap against your face?" I asked, "Yeah, I´m going to give you a good taste of that, before I ream out your little asshole!" I told him.

I knew that I probably was a little too cocky about that. I would get revenge for treating him like that, and I knew that as well, but I didn´t care, I was just too horny right now. I kept on fucking his face for a few minutes, but then, just before I came to my first climax, I had the brilliant idea of pulling it out of his mouth for a second and slapping it against his cheeks for a couple of times, just to humble him even more and being able to fuck his face a little longer afterwards.

"So…that´s" he panted, "That's how you wanna play?" he asked.

I just grinned at him while presenting my cock to his eyes once again. Some more precum and saliva were dripping from my tip onto his eyes, and he obviously wasn´t really enjoying that.

I grabbed my penis again and guided it towards his lips once more.

"Keep that maw open, Kitten, were not done here yet!"

"You´re going to regret that" he warned me, just as I began pushing again. His lips parted for my cock and I pressed it in until just the knot remained outside of his maw.

"You feel that knot?" I asked, "That will hurt like hell in your butthole later!" I grinned, before I pressed it into his maw and let him choke on my whole length once again. Then I began humping him. Hard.

After two more minutes of straightly fucking the hole below me, I finally grabbed the back of his head with my paws and finished inside him with a last few deep thrusts. I really was pent up, and because my balls were filled to the brim with sperm, it took quite a while until my orgasm finally faded away.

"Oh yeah you little bitch" I panted, still having my knot deep inside of his muzzle, "Hope you liked that!"

Then I finally let him go from my grip and helped him ripping out my knot of his jaw.

"Oh no, you didn´t!" he panted loudly, after he had spat quite a load of my cum out of his mouth.

"I´m going to fuck you so hard for that!" he announced.

I just grinned a little bit. I was still on top of him and my dick was swinging in front of his face. I began pumping my cock a little more with my paws and shot another few strings of cum onto his face.

"You little bastard" he panted, spitting out a little more of my semen.

"Damn, that was good! You should see your face by the way!"

"You should see your face in a minute!" he warned with a little growl.

Just to tease him a little more, I sat down with my ass on his upper chest once again and rested my cum-smeared cock on his face for a little longer.

"Didn't expect you to be so much of an asshole" he confessed, "But you got yourself into some serious trouble with that my friend" he chuckled with an evil grin.

"But what if I just keep you here as my sucking slut?"

"Get your dick out of my face already!"

I shook my head a little and teased him a little more by actively stroking his penis with my tail now, which has been laying besides it the whole time. But after a little while I decided to finally get off of him and let him stand up from the couch.

I too was still panting hardly, as I kept on watching him get of the couch and presenting his whole body to me once again. I mean, damn, what a creature. He was quite a bit more muscular than I had expected in before, his smooth, sand-colored fur was a little messed up, due to a few earlier actions maybe, but he still looked good. Quite sexy I would say. Good enough to fuck him. Sadly, that didn´t appear to be the next part of the plan.

POV Daniel

Now he really had to pay for that. It was not like I totally hated it, but I was in the mood for a revenge right now. He knew that he had to pay back for it and by the look of his face he didn't even tried to fight it. He was sitting up on the couch right now, panting a little for himself and watching in slight fear, as I grabbed my rock-hard seven-inch lion-cock with my paws and pumped on it a few times. I was staring down on him with a big grin, before I jumped on the couch suddenly and therefore brought my dick very close to his face.

"It suits you well with all my cum on your face, Kitten!" he commented with a big grin at me.

"Oh really, does it?" I asked ironically, before I grabbed my cock once again, pulled it upwards and presented my painfully swollen balls to him, before pressing them into his face. I couldn´t believe how good that felt. I couldn´t help but grab the back of his head and shove it against his lips even harder.

"Open up you little slut" I ordered, "Suck my balls really good!"

I believed he was about to complain a little about that, but as soon as he opened his mouth, one of my giant balls slipped past his lips and stuffed his entire mouth.

"Oh yes! Suck on that you little bitch!" I panted in sweet relieve, as I already felt the first pre-cum coming up.

My rock-hard cock was pressing against his face, little drops of pre slowly dropped down from my piss-slit right between his eyes and ran down his face.

My own mouth still tasted like his cum from his first orgasm, and it still was plastered all over my face. He really had dumped quite a load into my throat, and that really felt a little humiliating. Thinking about that made me even more ready to take revenge.

"Goddamn, I´m going to pump so much cum into you right now, you´re gonna wish you didn´t start like that…" I announced, as I grabbed my cock with my paws and began smearing my pre-cum into his face more vigorously, still with my one nut in his maw. A few moments later that wasn´t enough anymore and I pulled my package away from his mouth again.

"Now open up for the big and tasty cat-penis" I ordered, aiming my length directly at his maw with that.

POV Max

I really shouldn´t have treated him like that earlier. Now he was doing the same to me. He rammed his dick into my mouth just like I had done to him before, and I chocked on it immediately when his tip reached the back of my throat. He surely was not small, and just like I did to him, he had no mercy either and started fucking my throat with all he got straight away. I didn´t gave me a chance to get used to it.

My throat felt sore after the first few thrusts he sent into it. The sharp barbs on his penis really felt terrifying already, although It was bearable at the moment. When he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and pressed all of his cock into my mouth, I really had problems with the gag reflex. Luckily, he noticed my struggles and pulled it out for a second.

"Not bad for a start" he grinned down on me, "But I bet you can take more than that…" he said, before he presented his whole cock to my eyes once again, "Don't tell me you don´t want me to shove that thing into your throat once again and give you a good taste of my juices…"

I shook my head ironically while still panting a little. He ignored it though and guided the tip of his massive dick right back to my lips again.

"Be a good boy and open up for the Kitten!" he ordered as he began pressing again. Without another word he grabbed the back of my head with his paws once again and really started fucking me. His ball-sack slapped against my chin vigorously every time he sent a deep and powerful thrust of his cock down my throat, and now I really noticed how humiliating that had felt. For quite a while he kept on fucking my face with an utterly relentless force, until he finally seemed to reach the peak.

"Oh yeah" he sighed, "That´s it!" he warned, "Hope you´re hungry!"

He picked up the pace once again and let me choke on his cock a few more times, until I finally felt something sticky shooting into my mouth. It was so much that it had filled up the back of my throat and parts of my mouth pretty soon, and then that bastard really started thrusting again. A huge wave of his cum shot out of my mouth as I kept choking on his dick, and he still kept on fucking my face while he kept pumping his cum into me.

"Fuck yes, that was great!" he huffed, as he, finally, slowly and teasingly pulled his dick out of my mouth, before resting it on my face with a big dirty grin, "Now look at your face!"

He was right on that. That really felt humiliating and dirty. Everything was covered in his spunk. His balls, his cock, parts of my face, parts of my torso. His penis was still pulsating a little while he kept on smearing it onto my face.

"Not bad, kitty" I panted, "That was quite a load…"

His semen was running down my body slowly, but his hardness wasn´t fading away for a single second. He still was standing on the sofa, and he looked down at me as if he was just taking a little break after the warm-up.

"Just look at you little Wolfy" he grinned while slapping his semen-covered cock against my face a few more times. It just felt disgusting, but I didn´t have the power to stop him right now.

"You´re practically begging me to push that big, hard, irresistible piece of meat right into your fuzzy asshole, aren´t you?" he asked teasingly.

I just shook my head about it weakly, but that wasn´t really stopping him, sadly.

POV Daniel

It was to good to be true. He certainly was a little shocked now, because my cock wasn´t getting limp for a single second after fucking his throat like that, but I wanted more of it immediately, and I had a second load ready for him. He had to take it now, if he wanted to or not. I needed it.

I jumped of the couch and left him laying there for a few moments. Then I grabbed his legs with my paws and just pulled them upwards, so he was lying with his back on the couch and his feet in the air. His eyes widened in shock immediately as I spread his legs a little and pushed my raging shaft in between them. The tip of my penis grinded alongside his big fuzzy balls for a few moments and pretty soon I felt something even softer moving in the way.

"You won´t just fuck my ass like that" he told me with a little bit of fear in his voice, while covering his butthole with his tail as good as possible, "Forget it, dickhead!"

"Fuck yeah I will" I grinned down on him, "You were the first one to fuck my throat, I´m the first one to try your sweet little asshole! Now stop resisting and get that tail out of my way!"

"How can you still be hard after that?" he asked in disbelief, still trying to make me stop with moving his surprisingly strong tail in the way.

"Because I need to take revenge on you right now" I grinned dirtily, while starting to rub my cock alongside his a little. Everything was smeared up with my semen. His chest, his face, my cock and my balls. It felt too awesome to be true. It´s been quite a while since I last have been this hard, and now I wanted nothing more than just line it up with his asshole and ream it out with all I got. I got a step back, still with his feet on my shoulders and started poking my cock against the base of his tail to make him move it out of the way for me.

"Come on" I told him, "Move your tail out of the way and spread your legs for me! Everything is slicked up in cum, it will just slip right in!" I grinned. "

"Oh really, will it?" he asked back skeptically, "I don't think so…"

"Don't tell me you don´t want that" I grinned, before I used one of my paws to move his tail down forcefully. I took the first closer look at his tailhole now and tried penetrating it with one of my paw toes. He winced in pain as I did that, cramping it shut with all he got now. It didn´t look like he was enjoying this very much, but that just turned me on even more.

"God that's tight" I grinned down on him, "This is going to feel awesome!"

"You better be careful, kitten!" he warned.

"Are you scared of my big hard cock?" I asked, just as I began moving it closer to his puckered anus slowly. Everything was slicked up in my sperm and he really looked a little uncomfortable all over sudden.

"You may be a little longer than I" he confessed, "…but that knot you had in your face earlier will make a big mess out of your asshole later" he warned, "You better be careful right now, kitten. I´m warning you, that´s gonna hurt! And don´t even try to deny it!"

I grinningly ignored it for now and kept on teasing him a little more.

It sent shivers down his spine when I lined up my penis with his butthole and started prodding against it finally.

"Make sure to relax a little, I´m going to press it into your tight little butt now!"

He just looked at what I was doing to him skeptically, then his expression changed suddenly.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled, as I finally managed to spread his anus wide enough to fit the first few inches of my cock inside of him, "Fuck that hurts!"

It just felt so amazing to me. His anus was so much tighter than expected.

"Hold on tight, wolfy" I told him with an evil grin as I kept on pushing, "That was just the tip! My cock needs way more space than that!"

"I…I" he panted with a pain inflicted face, "I can´t tell…can´t…AHH…can´t feel anything! Are you even in yet?"

I grinned a little in amusement, then I rammed yet another inch of my dick into his ass and made him cry even more.

"Fuck yes that feels good!" I panted, "God your ass feels nice right now!"

"My fucking god that hurts!" he complained in a voice that actually really turned me on right now. He was heavily panting because of the pain in the meanwhile, but it just felt to good for me to stop pushing. Just two more inches of my shaft were left and I wanted to get them in no matter the cost. But my cock certainly was a little too big to smoothly fit inside of him, it even hurt me a little if I tried to push any further at this point.

"You need to relax a little more, I can´t get all of it in like that…"

He took a short look down his stomach now and his eyes widened in horror. The thickest part of my length wasn´t even in yet.

"Oh fuck no!" he yelled in fear, "That´s too much, you can´t fit that all in there!"

"Relax, wolfy" I told him with an evil smile. Then I began pulling it out for the first time, "I´m gonna start moving now and your anus will eventually loosen up a little…"

He just ignored it, but then I rammed my cock into his ass very violently and began humping him really hard. He just screamed in pain.

"Ah fuck! You dick! God that hurts! I´m going to fuck you so hard for that!"

"Hmm this feels great" I whispered into his ears, "And I´m not even all the way in yet!"

"Fuck!" he groaned, "You fucking asshole! Stop talking already! It hurts like fuck!"

"Hmm, I´m gonna take my time with this" I chuckled, "Since you enjoyed it so much!"

"No, please! Get it over with already!" he begged.

"That sounded a lot like: `Fuck me harder!`" I grinned.

"Fucking do it!" he cried, "Do what you gotta do…"

I did what he asked for and picked up the pace and the power of my thrusts a little more.

His anus really had loosened up a little, and now I was slamming pretty much my whole cock in and out of him at a really high pace. I loved how his tail touched my balls and grinded up and down between my thighs while I was thrusting into him. It felt just too good to be true. I was close to my second orgasm, and Max had stopped crying as well in the meanwhile. I even figured that he was rather enjoying it, because his own cock had gotten a little stiffer once more as well.

"Hmm yes, I´m gonna cum into your ass pretty soon" I announced, "Do you want some on your face as well or do you want it all in…"

"Stop talking about it and do it already!" he cut me off.

"Are you enjoying it yet?" I panted, not stopping to thrust in and out of him, "My big hard cock in your tight little ass?"

I could imagine how much he hated me for that right now, but that just turned me on even more. I didn´t really care anymore what would be coming after this, I just wanted to enjoy this moment right now.

I slammed the last few deep thrusts into him and then I felt the juices running already. I never came this hard before in my entire life. While I kept on pumping my sperm into him, I still continued fucking him and spread it everywhere therefore. Soon it was leaking hardly out of his ass and spread everywhere in our crotches and on the couch. I felt my balls twitching a little as I emptied them all over the helpless wolf and my cock kept on pulsing hardly for quite a while

"Oh fuck yes! Eat all of my fucking cum you little slut" I sighed in pure pleasure, and then I finally pulled my cock out of his destroyed asshole. I pumped it with my paws a little more and fired another thick string of semen right at his face. Then I was completely spent.

"Oh fucking hell!" he complained, "It´s freaking everywhere!"

"Did you…" I panted, "…did you enjoy it, sweetheart?"

"Honestly, it hurt like fuck at first, but then it was not so bad anymore…" he confessed, while I slapped my still hard cock against his legs a little more.

"Your asshole just felt fucking beautiful" I told him, "Ten out of ten, would fuck again."

"Oh, you better wait until I´m done with you! You´re going to wish that you didn´t go on me that hard!"

While saying that he suddenly got up on his feet and I remained kneeling on the couch. I took another look at the cum stained wolf and couldn´t hide a big dirty grin at my work. There still was some semen running down on nearly every part of his body, and I honestly felt a little proud that I was the one who did that to him.

"Now watch closely, kitten" he told me, and then he grabbed his half-unleashed cock with his paws. It immediately began growing out of his sheath once again, and although I wasn´t all that worried about the length, I was a little scared of the width of it. Fitting it into my muzzle was not really a problem for me, but my asshole surely was not as wide as a wolfs. But a deal was a deal and I had to let him have a go on my ass as well.

"…see how big and hard I am getting for you?"

That was not an over-exaggeration from him. His alarmingly fat cock was so hard and full of blood that the veins on it where to be seen as thick lines and the knot that slipped out just now nearly had the size of a tennis-ball.

"Fuck that thing looks so wide…" I told him in fear, "…can I ask you to be gentle, please?"  
"Oh yeah?" he asked with an evil grin, "You want me to be gentle now?"  
"Yes…" I sighed, "I´m sorry for fucking you that hard, please start it slowly…"

"Okay" he grinned, "Here´s a deal. Give my cock a few loving kisses, show it some love with your tongue…and maybe I will ream out your little asshole a little bit slower than you did it to me…"

"Deal!" I agreed, and I immediately came a little closer to the cum stained wolf with the raging erection. Now, up close, it was even a little bit wider than I remembered from sucking him off earlier. My only hope to ease of the pain in my butthole a little bit later, was to agree with his demands and show some love to that fat bastard of a penis.

"Hmmm yes" he sighed in pleasure, "Prepare your anus for being impaled by that thing, I´m hard as fuck right now!"  
I could tell that he was hard as fuck. That thing in my face was rock solid.

"Okay, that´s enough with the teasing" he told me, after I had voluntarily sucked him off a little bit, "Now turn around and raise your tail like a bitch in heat!"

God how weird it felt to hear that right now. But considering how I used him earlier, I really had to obey his demands now. So, I slowly got onto my paws and knees and waited for him to get onto his position behind me. Raising my tail to reveal my asshole to him felt too weird to do it right now.

"Why only why had I agreed to this?"

POV Max

He was a little hesitant with raising his tail for me, so I grabbed it with one of my paws and pulled it upwards to reveal my target finally. His hole looked so tiny that I mistook it for a messed-up spot of fur at first sight.

"Oh shit. Now this is going to hurt!" I warned him, before I rested my ridiculously hard cock in his butt-crack, "That asshole of yours looks very tight, and I´m gonna get my knot into it one way or another."

"What?" I heard him gulping in fear, "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah…" I chuckled, before I grabbed my dick with my paw and guided the tip right onto his anus, "…crazy for making you my bitch!"

Then I tried pushing it inside of him dryly. It didn´t go in. My cock was just too wide to fit.

"Fuck, you´re so tight!" I told him, "Is there even a hole?"

"Yes, there is!" he groaned, "Your dick is just too fucking wide!"

"Seems like I have to push a little harder then…" I announced.

"Can´t I just suck you off once again?" he begged, "Your cock really is fucking wide and rock-hard!"

"No way, kitten!" I chuckled, "You´re not getting out of this. Here, I have an idea" I told him, while I took some of his cum he plastered all over my chest and rubbed it onto my cock and his asshole, "We´ll lube you up a little, and then, let me quote: It will slip right in!"

I used a little more force to press myself into his backdoor now, and after a few tries I finally managed to place at least the tip of it inside.

"HAA!" he yelled loudly, "FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Yes" I panted, "Feels good, doesn´t it?"

"Your cock feels like a baseball bat!" he cried, and I tried to push it further into him in the meanwhile.

"OH MY GOD! I´m sorry for fucking you! Please pull it out!"

"Oh, I knew you were going to like it" I whispered into his ears from behind.

POV Daniel

I just ignored his teasing and hoped I could get this over with as soon as possible. I had anticipated this to be uncomfortable, but that was on a whole nother level right now.

"You know, I´m gonna enjoy this… Because my ass still hurts like hell because of your stupid big cock…" he whispered into my ears from behind. I still ignored him and rather concentrated on dealing with the pain I was in. He continued pressing it into me with no mercy, and my anus was just very slowly getting used to it.

"AAAHHH FUCK!" I yelled in pain, and I nearly fainted because of it. My asshole was stretched out to a point where the absolute limit was reached. It just hurt so much that I saw stars already. It felt like his cock was splitting me in half. I was pretty sure I was bleeding already, but that bastard still tried to ram his monstrous knot inside of me.

"Oh yes" he sighed in pleasure, still pressing hard, "I would let you fuck my ass any day of the week for that! God that feels good! You have such a tight little cunt…"

He started moving in and out slowly but surely, and it surely took him a lot of effort because the fit was so tight.

He was just fucking my brains out with that cock of his. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…" I cried weakly, "I can´t…please stop…it´s just too big…you just can´t fit your knot in there…"

"Hmm yes" he chuckled, "That´s a big fat and hard wolf cock for you…but I´m sorry Kitten, a deal´s a deal, and I´m going to fuck you until I cum. That´s only going to work when I get my knot inside you!"

POV Max

"No, please!" he begged, "I´d do anything you want…"

I took another look down and noticed that it really looked painful for him. My thick cock was rock hard and his anus was stretched out to the limit just by the width of my shaft. Lions apparently really had tiny assholes, but he had enjoyed seeing me suffering too, so I wouldn't spare him that right now either.

"Anything I want?" I asked him teasingly while stopping my thrusting for a second.

"Yes! Yes! Oh goddammit it hurts so fucking much!"

"Well…" I chuckled after thinking about it shortly, "I would give your asshole a little break, but only if you get your tongue to work in the meanwhile and clean all that cum off my body…"

"Yes!" he panted, "Agreed!"

He really was desperate to get my cock out of his ass right now. I did him the favor and pulled it out for a moment so his sphincter could relax for a little while. Without further hesitation he turned around and started licking his cum from earlier off of my body. I actually was taking his time with that and enjoyed it while he didn't have my cock inside his ass. I was still rock hard while I smiled down on him as he licked his semen off my chest.

"Come on" I told him, "At least jack me off with your paws while you keep me waiting. He did that as well without any complaints. He grabbed my shaft with both of his paws quite tightly and began working on it quite powerful. I was pretty sure he tried to make me cum before I would stick it up his butt once again, but I just shook my head with an evil grin.

"Bless you for trying, Kitten" I told him, "But that won´t work" I told him after he tried it for a couple of minutes. My fur was completely clean in the meanwhile.

"Fuck my life" he sighed. Then he suddenly engulfed my whole length into his mouth once again. He even massaged my balls with all he got in hope that would do the trick. It surely would have done, but I pulled away just in time.

"Nonono, kitten" I told him, "No funny business here!"

"Come on!" he panted, "Give me a taste of your cum again! It was so delicious!" he lied.  
"Shut up and turn around already" I chuckled, "There will be enough of my cum pouring out of your asshole in a minute, you will get another taste soon enough!"

"You fucking dickhead" he muttered while I forced him onto his knees once again and pulled his tail in the air, "Get it fucking over with!"

"With great pleasure" I told him, while I lined up my cock with his tiny but widely spread asshole once again.

The fit was just as tight as before and he immediately began groaning again.

"Oh yes that feels so good!" I moaned when I had entered him all the way up to the knot, "Brace yourself, I´m gonna start moving again!"

Slowly but surely, I began ramming my whole cock in and out of his butt again and I picked up the pace with every minute that passed.

"Hm yes! Good kitty" I sighed in pleasure, "I´m close!"

"Fucking do it already!" he yelled in pain, "Cum into my ass and pull it the fuck out of there!"

I humped him even harder than before now and my knot crashed against his puckered asshole harder and harder with every thrust. It still seemed nearly impossible to get in, but I hadn´t used all of my forces just yet. But now the first stings of semen came out of my shaft and smeared up his asshole a little more. Now it just was slippery enough to make it fit.

"I know I can´t get you pregnant" I whispered into his ears, "but for damn sure I´ll try!"

Then I started pressing with all the force I could bring up.

"AAAAHHH FUCK!" he yelled as I stretched his anus to new limits with my knot, "Fuck it hurts!"

"AHH yes! You´re so fucking tight! I´m coming!"

I pumped cup after cup of sperm into his rectum, and then, when it started leaking a little bit already, my cock finally slipped in all the way and locked itself deep inside him. We both collapsed onto the sofa and I pumped every little drop of sperm I had in my balls into his stomach.

"Oh fuck yes! That was just great" I huffed.

"Can you get it out of my ass now, please?" he begged, trying to pull away already, "It´s so fucking wide! I can´t believe that even fit inside me!"

"Yeah, a wolf´s knot gets even wider after entering so the bitch can´t get away from the cum" I explained with a dirty chuckle.

He still tried to rip my cock out of his ass though, he really was desperate.

"No, don't! You can´t get away right now, you have to wait until my cock softens down a little!"

"Fuck! How long does that take?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes, probably…"

"You´re fucking kidding me?"

"Nope!" I grinned, "And I´m still pumping cum inside you, my balls are still not empty…"

"God, I even can feel it in my stomach! How much is that?"

"Feels good to be my sperm-bank, doesn´t it?"

"Tell me, has your asshole stopped leaking yet?"

"No" I confessed, "And it still fucking hurts!"

"Can I fuck it again?" he asked dryly, "I think I´ve earned it for taking your whole knot…"

Just to find out if he was still hard while I came inside him, I grabbed his dick with my paws quickly.

"That was quite brave of you" I confessed, "I really destroyed your asshole with my cock, didn´t I?"

"Yes" he sighed, "I think I won´t ever be able to take a shit again. That knot just feels ridiculous!"

"Alright…" I told him, actually really turned on by the though, "Once I´m done with unloading into your ass, and I got my knot out of there, you can have another go again…"

"Fuck yes" he sighed happily, "Thank you!"

I couldn't help but smile about his sudden joy a little.

"Ah, dammit" he panted now, "I can already feel you softening up a little…"

"Your little asshole is leaking so much cum already!" I told him with a little grin, "And I´m still pumping more of it inside you…"

"Good thing those are not my couch covers by the way…we pretty much drowned them in sperm…"

"Oh, don´t worry, that was totally worth it. And now that they´re dirty already…"

POV Daniel

From what it had felt like, I didn´t believe it was possible anymore. But after a few minutes his freaking cock really softened down slowly but surely. I had gotten used to it a little in the meanwhile, but now I really tried to get away from him. When his giant knot finally slid out of my anus, I could finally release all the pressure he had build up inside me. Just loads of his sperm shot out of me and made an even bigger giant mess of the sofa.

"Oh wow" he chuckled, "That is one blastered asshole…"

"That´s what it feels like as well, don´t worry about it…"

"Like…seriously…" he panted now, "I would be down to do all this more often…I really fucking enjoyed it! What about you, kitten?"

He still had his cum smeared, pulsating cock in my butt-crack and my asshole still hurt a little bit, but I couldn´t deny that he sort-of had a point with that. Over all I totally enjoyed that as well.

"You really enjoyed having my cock up your ass, didn´t you?" I asked back teasingly.

"…once I got used to it…I sort of did…" he confessed, "What about you?"

"Oh, I would fuck your ass three times a day…" I grinned, "No need to ask about that…"

Without a warning he shoved his dick against my stretched-out butthole and pressed a few inches inside of it once again, "You know exactly what I meant…" he wildly growled into my ears from behind, "I know exactly how much you loved that knot inside of you!"

"…but now it´s my turn again" I told, "I wasn´t done with you yet, Wolfy."

"Wanna go for a glass of water first?" he asked, "I´m a little exhausted and thirsty all over sudden…"

"Oh, I could go on like this for the whole evening" I told him with a little grin, "…but yeah, that´s not a bad idea."

* * *

What do you think? Feel free to tell me after you cleaned up ;)

~wurrfolf


End file.
